<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Opinion by wingdingtypes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425320">Second Opinion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdingtypes/pseuds/wingdingtypes'>wingdingtypes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender Issues, Heir Guitar, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Weight Issues, nothing too dark tho dw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdingtypes/pseuds/wingdingtypes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Imposter is struggling with their sense of self and appearance. They turn to the wise and knowledgable Ibuki for advice.She pulls thu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, heirguitar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I headcanon Imposter as nonbinary and uses several sets of pronouns. Hope it isn't too confusing! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imposter knew better than anyone on the planet, that gender was a bunch of bullshit. Pronouns didn't indicate gender; simply what you prefer to be addressed by. Names could be swapped in a social setting and on official documents with ease. Appearance and clothes can be changed too, although how you're perceived by others has no real bearing of the matter. </p><p>He/him is generally what they defaulted to, but she/her seemed fitting some days. They/them was also a splendid choice. And a variety of other neo-pronouns they had recently become aware of, but not had the chance to try out.</p><p> </p><p>They were fat, there's no need to beat around the bush about it. Chubby, fun-sized, extra huggable; however you wanted to put it, that was them. And they didn't feel bad about it 99% of the time! It's just how they were, and they liked food, was that such a crime? No, it was not. They enjoyed the more extravagant things in life when avalibale (and got a thrill portraying the influential Buyuaka Togami for that very reason.)</p><p> </p><p>But, as is only human, they had their doubts. Those bad days when thoughts wouldn't leave them alone like a stray cat intent on following you home.</p><p>WOULD he make a better imposter if he lost weight? Appear as a more Average body weight, arouse less suspicion?</p><p> </p><p>One day on the island, he decided to confide in Ibuki about it. He wasn't sure why he trusted her so much, but his intuition for these things were rarely wrong, and she seemed quite intelligent beneath all those glittery hair clips and studded belts.</p><p> </p><p>She booped him on the nose "For someone with glasses you're <em> super </em> blind! You're beautiful Byakuya!"</p><p> </p><p>They were immediately taken aback. Had anybody ever called them that before...? They genuinely couldn't remember. It didn't seem to be meaningless flattery; Ibuki was being genuine. It confirmed that they had made a good decision in confiding in her.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah- thank you. Very much. It certainly doesn't feel like it sometimes. Sometimes I'm not sure how to feel- about myself. Or anything. I make the best <em>logical</em> decision- but some things aren't, that easy to solve. More.. emotional." They searched for the right words "I can't calculate what to feel, where to stand"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She nodded sagely, making her hair extensions bounce.</p><p>"Ibuki knows how you feel. When I was with my band, I had a creative identity crisis. What kind of music <em>should</em> Ibuki make? What kind of music WOULD Ibuki have made? I tossed and turned all night long trying to figure out what I should be. And in the morning, do you know what happened?"</p><p>"Do tell"</p><p> </p><p>"I woke up! Just me as myself. Ibuki realized that Ibuki will always be Ibuki no matter the weather!"</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya furrowed his brow. "Don't think I'm quite following"</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to try being a different type of you, you have nothing to lose! Flip flop around as much as you want, and if it fits wrong, you can just flip flop back the next day and try again! There is no Wrong Way to be You!</p><p>Unless you like capsicum, that is Definitely wrong."</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a moment while considering this, then they both burst out laughing. The orange sunset making their shaking silhouettes dark on the cooling white sand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There isn't enough content of these two just chatting, so I'm throwing this out there. And on valentines day too! Nice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>